Possessed
by EmLovesYouu
Summary: Just a little B&B oneshot I came up with. "You, Bones. It's always been you." B&B fluff.


**So this is just a B&B oneshot I came up with at work. It's not really set at anytime in particular; though I decided to put Zack in there, just 'cause I love him; and contains no spoilers. The parts in italics are set in the past. Enjoy!**

"Booth, that wasn't fair," Brennan complained, climbing into the passenger seat of his SUV, on the way back to the Jeffersonian. "Not fair at all. You could have seriously compromised our _professional_ work relationship." She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest and leaning back into the chair; though she could not help keeping the small smile, which was toying at the corners of her lips, hidden.

Putting the car into gear, Booth retorted, "It wasn't my fault. Bones, I _swear_." He looked across at her, waiting for her to correct him in one way or another. He rested his hand upwards, slightly open, on the armrest separating them.

"It _was_ your fault. It wasn't like a supernatural being – which do not exist, I'm just using it as a metaphorical example – took over your body and possessed you to act as you did. You did it of your own accord; therefore, it was your fault," she stated.

Booth pondered this statement for a moment before replying, "You were right on one account; I was _not_ possessed by a supernatural being, but I _was_ possessed."

"When you are possessed, you have no control of your body; you're not yourself. At the crime scene, you were most definitely yourself. You were Booth," she was determined in making him admit it was his fault.

"Bones, being possessed isn't always a bad thing," he cocked his head sideways, questioningly; "I was possessed.

"By what?"

"You, Bones. It's always been you," he admitted, then smiled as her hand filled the vacated air that had filled his palm.

**(START FLASHBACK)**

"_Male, Caucasian, mid-to-late forties. Lacerations to ribs C5 and C10. Blunt trauma to the right side of the sk-skull," Brennan stumbled on her words as a finger trailed softly up her arm and entwining itself around a few strands of hair, sending her off her train of thought. "Umm… Booth, isn't there some FBI stuff to take care of?"_

_Booth cleared his throat and straightened up, "actually, I think there is."_

_As he watched her from a short distance, Booth admired the way she went about her work. How she ran her fingers lightly along each and every bone, examining every aspect of it. How she tells people of higher authority what to do, expecting nothing less from them to do as she says. As she returns her tools to the Booth of the SUV, Booth crept up behind her, snaking one arm around her waist, taking one of her hands in his. His hot breath travelled down the back of her neck, as she tried to concentrate on whatever it was she had been doing; unsuccessfully._

"_Booth," she whined quietly, "we said we would act _professionally_ at work."_

"_Your point?" Booth questioned, his fingers fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist; her back pressed tightly against his chest. _

"This_, isn't professional," she breathed in and out unevenly. Turning in his arms, she was soon facing him._

"_Neither is this," Booth retaliated, pressing his lips quickly to hers, lingering for a moment, too short for his liking, and let go of her, professional again._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"I really _did_ try resisting," Booth interrupted her reverie, "I simply couldn't help myself."

"Hmm, then I guess I could forgive you," she said sweetly, "but you _need_ to contain yourself at the lab. Unlike at the crime scene, there are people at the Jeffersonian who will notice certain things out of the ordinary, such as us _kissing_."

Booth groaned, "but, Bones, what sort of Christmas is that? No fun at all."

Kissing him quickly on the cheek before hopping out of the car, Brennan said, "no amount of complaining will change the fact that you _can't_ act all _romancy_ while we're at work."

Watching him from across the lab, Brennan smiled as Hodgins once again snapped his elastic band sharply against his wrist. Booth leant over his shoulder, and Hodgins swatted his hand away as he tried to poke the yellow jelly-like substance Hodgins was examining.

"Geez, man, could you find something else to do other than piss me off," Hodgins finally snapped, his words more a statement than a question.

Stepping back and raising his hands in defeat, Booth retreated back to where Brennan stood, examining the bones of their latest victim closely.

"Hey Bones, how's he doing?" Booth said brightly, referring to the pile of bones, trailing his hand lightly across the small of her back.

As a slight shiver ran down her spine, Brennan sighed as his finger trailed over the top of her hand, travelling then to her palm. "He's well and truly dead," she stated seriously, reaching for his hand with hers and interlacing their fingers together, hiding this gesture from the view of others.

"Ha! Maybe you are the one who needs to be reigned in; not me," Booth laughed in her ear, as he leaned closer, pretending to look at the small nicks in the bone that Brennan was holding, though he was actually brushing his lips lightly against her neck.

"Booth," she scolded him in a whisper, "you're doing it again."

"I told you; I can't help it."

"Hiya, Booth! What brings you here?" Angela called form the steps leading up to the forensics platform, Booth and Brenna jumping apart slightly, only keeping one single finger entwined.

"Dead guy," Booth stated, matter-of-factly.

Angela nodded, "like always. Do you need my _excellent_ expertise?"

"Not thanks, Ange," Brennan intercepted, "we already ID'd him; we was carrying his license.

Brennan stepped into her office, closing the door behind her. She was too busy arguing on the phone with her editor, to notice Booth lounging on her couch. Only did she notice his presence when she walked past her couch, only to lose her feet from beneath her as an arm snaked around her waist. She did not meet the floor with a hard thud as she had imagined but instead her fall was broken by a warm muscular chest. Luckily for them both, Brennan had hung up the phone only mere seconds before. This was lucky as Brennan would not have been able to continue talking as Booth silenced her with a sweet, slow kiss.

"Booth, We're at work," Brennan complained, though she had nothing against this particular action.

"Who cares," he whispered against her lips, holding her tightly to him.

"Angela is going to walk in any moment."

"How do you know that," he asked, brushing her out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

Brennan sighed, shoving her palms lightly against his chest, pushing herself up, "because Angela always seems to walk in at _really_ bad times. It'd probably be easier, at work I mean, if we told everyone about us."

"There's no fun in that, though. Then we wouldn't need to run into closets or hide out in corners _just_ so I can kiss you," Booth pointed out, Brennan agreeing with him, smiling against his lips as she kissed him once more.

As against as she was about Christmas, Brennan really did like the look of the festive decorations. The tinsel that circled around the perimeter of the Medico-Legal lab did brighten up the large room, taking away some of the morbidity of the things that lay inside. Angela's office was the most decorated by far; when not in use for work related thing, the 'Angelator' sparkled with the same Christmas tree she had made for their in-house Christmas at the Jeffersonian. Christmas Eve Eve had always been a hectic day for everyone but her. The majority of the workers worked franticly to get the remainder of their work done, so they didn't need to come in the next day.

This year was no different.

She was busy working on a cause of death, when she was startled by a large hand grasping her wrist and tugging her away from her work.

"Take off your gloves, Bones," Booth said, turning her to face him, his face glowing brightly with unusual happiness.

"My gloves? Why? I'm working," Brennan asked confused as Booth looked unable to stand still, like he was jittering inside himself.

"Not anymore. I found something, right here, in the Jeffersonian, that has seriously made my day and is soon about to make yours. So c'mon, Bones, take off your gloves and lets get going," Booth said hurriedly.

As soon as her hands were glove free, Booth tugged tightly on her arm and pulled her quickly from the forensics platform, and towards bone storage.

"Booth, why are you taking me to Limbo? What could be in bone storage that has 'made your day'?" Brennan really was dumbfounded.

Weaving in and out of the corridors, Booth looked up and around, as if trying to remember where he'd found what he'd found. After turning left, right, right again and again once more, Booth stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Well?" she asked, looking around to find what they had stopped to see.

"Well, earlier today I was trying to find out something, I can't remember what, from Zack, but he wouldn't answer me. Then he started rambling on about some numbers and then he came down here and went here and there and then I found…." He looked up and pointed, "this."

Looking up, a really long way up, hung a single sprig of mistletoe.

"Ah," Brennan said simply.

"See," Booth said, flashing her his charm smile, "now I actually have an excuse to kiss you."

"Good to know," she muttered before falling into his and pressing her lips softly against his lips, shoving him back with open palms. He was soon backed up against row upon row of unidentified remains, though he didn't care as he normally would. In his opinion, he didn't care one bit that he was within inches of what used to be people, in a giant room full of what used to be people, but he was pressed so close up against what he considers the _perfect_ person and all he had ever wanted.

He concluded; he was _definitely_ possessed.

**There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts. **

**Em xXxXxxx**


End file.
